Deluge
by Kisekilotus
Summary: Everyone around her was so somber, so sullen.  Character death   ONESHOT


**This is based on Carrie Underwood's song "Just a Dream" cause I like the song…and stuff…yeah. Ok here you go, it's a short one =p**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>Me owning Naruto is just a dream.

* * *

><p>How could this happen? He'd just returned to the village, and yeah things had been rough at first, but finally Sasuke's and my relationship had worked itself out. Initially, I tried to suppress the feelings I still harbored for my childhood love, but they were stronger than I thought. And surprisingly, so were his feelings towards me. Mmmm, I could still remember the day I told Ino and Naruto that Sasuke and I were dating. Their reactions had been so funny- a disproportionate mixture of shock, disbelief, anger, confusion, and other unreadable- and unmentionable- emotions. The other reactions surrounding our relationship were all the more amusing, because in retrospect, us being together was foreshadowed since we were children and should not have been a surprise to anyone. Including me.<p>

Admittedly, I was nervous about getting close to Sasuke- after all, he'd pushed me away for so long and even left me before. But, he quickly assuaged my fears. When I needed to cry, surprisingly, he was there and never once complained by telling me to "be quiet," or sighing in agitation, or patronizing me. No, instead he listened calmly, held me tightly, and felt my pain as if it were his own- empathy that I nor anyone else could ever believe that Sasuke could ever possess. For-

What is it Ino? Oh, we're walking…

For two years, everything between us went uphill, and never in my life had I been as happy as I was with Sasuke. Never. And I don't think I could ever be that happy again. Especially not with Hinata crying beside me. What's the matter with her? But no one- not me, not Naruto, not Kakashi- was ready for what he did next. He proposed! Sasuke Uchiha proposed to me! My God! That was the happiest feeling of my life! I'd waited so long for him to call me his and I didn't waste any time preparing. Luckily, Sasuke was with me every step of the way. And he'd kill Naruto if he saw him holding my hand right now. Shit! Why's he crying too?

And why are there so many people here? All in black. All somber and half of them looking at the ground and the other half looking at me as I joined them. Ino on my left, Naruto on my right. Lady Tsunade was speaking…I couldn't understand her, but she was saying something apparently important. Ino squeezed my hand and I blinked absently. I watched on as Naruto released my hand and folded his arms tightly across his chest, his face hard. Don't you love this dress Sasuke? White is for virgins, the red part works though he joked and I laughed and slapped his shoulder.

Kakashi was next to Naruto. Same look. Same eyes. Sasuke's dark eyes lit up and he genuinely smiled. "That's it." Should you really be seeing me in this? It's bad luck. But he just kissed me and said nothing's gonna fuck this up. People are moving. What's that behind them? I love you Sakura, Sasuke whispered as I watched him tightly hold Sakura in the endless night. I shifted uncomfortably and scratched the side of my face, Ino handed me a tissue and I shook my head no.

I felt myself floating away, watching everything unfold. I watched sakura sit there with a stoic distant face. the people up front were walking towards her. who is that? and who's in there? Sasuke where are you? Everyone's crying and it makes me nervous. Ino stood beside me clutching my arms tightly. Sasuke? My God Sasuke I love you.

My eyes narrowed as I tried to make out what one of the men was holding then I saw it a leaf headband. _There was a knock on the door. "Mrs. Uchiha…"_ No. No. _"I'm sorry."_ Who is that in there?_…ambush…_no God please no! _…poison…_ what the hell was going on? My head began shaking no and my hands trembled. No…no…no …_ too far away from the village_… _Sasuke kissed my lips softly "I love you I'll be back tonight don't worry"_…the men were in front of me…_died before he got to the gates_…no! no! no! no! I threw up a little but I don't know if it came out. He held out the folded up headband. No! No! God please no! he's not…it's not… _"there was nothing we could do"_…no!...the man still stood there stoically. _Sakura and Tsunade stayed in the emergency room for over twelve hours trying to revive him. Wake up Sasuke! Get up!…_Naruto is looking at me…what do I do?...Am I supposed to take the headband?…Well I can't because he's not…I won't because he's not. _Tsunade tried to make Sakura leave, but she wouldn't she kept screaming and crying and whenever someone tried to grab me I'd yell and thrash, I wouldn't leave him…_he's **NOT**…_Tsunade had me sedated and closed the door to the room that reeked of death…_

Kakashi was behind me now, with a light hand on my shoulder. I trembled and slowly reached up my hand parallel to the man's. He handed the cold headband to me and I looked in his eyes but it wasn't him I saw…Sasuke was standing there with that smug smirk and he dropped his hand after I took the headband and winked at me. Then he turned around and wasn't Sasuke anymore. No! I screamed and took a step forward. No! please not-No! no-no-no-no-no! Sakura was shaking all over and Naruto stood like a crying statue beside her. No he—i-please no-God-no-I-I can't! Kakashi held me tight until I finally collapsed in his arms, seeing Sasuke's smiling face in the clouds before my eyes fell closed. This time when he left the village, he wouldn't be coming back…but when I opened her eyes, I still hoped, that maybe I'd see Sasuke there beside me, smiling and ready to love me.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first time writing a story with kind of a shifting and stream of conscious narration. Let me know how you think I did please and what you thought of the story please. I don't mind constructive criticism but don't be a dick about it haha =) FF Commandment #2: If thou readeth, thou shalt review (pleaseth) =D<strong>

**See ya soon! xoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
